


Take The Throne

by Amaicha (amaicha1237)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fluff, Lube, Master/Slave, Minor Hubert von Vestra, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Smut, Strap-Ons, Throne Sex, dildo blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaicha1237/pseuds/Amaicha
Summary: Edelgard only had so much time, so she figured she should enjoy it while she could. Byleth was fully willing to indulge Edelgard’s deepest wishes, even if it meant alerting the entire royal staff to their time together.Please note that while this fic is not tagged with a “Rape/Non-Con” warning, there is BDSM related consensual non-con/dub-con (through an implied agreement before the fic). The characters do check-in for consent during the fic. Please read safely!
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 55





	Take The Throne

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to watch Edelgard and Byleth fuck hard on a throne, please don’t hurt me. By the way, I finished this in June last year, and I’m so excited to post it now! Happy New Years, and please enjoy!

The servants whispered as they cleared the room at Hubert’s request. Edelgard’s fingers drummed on her armrest, one after another, as she watched them leave.

“Hubert, can you get Byleth in here?”

“Your majesty, do you really think that you should be using the throne like this?”

“The day is over. Let’s be honest, this is a fantasy for many, but a reality for very few.”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Just get my wife in here! Tell her to bring the red velvet box. Have my personal maids on standby for cleanup.”

“Are you sure?”

“I want to do this once before I die, Hubert. I’m already getting weaker.”

“I’ll do as you ask, your majesty.” Hubert’s shadowy figure disappeared with a click of the door. Edelgard adjusted her headdress and crossed her legs. Her purple eyes watched the door with anticipation for the arrival of her wife.

The door creaked as Byleth pushed it open, a rather sizable box in her hands. “El? What is this about?” The door clicked behind her.

“Do you remember our discussion?”

“Well, yes, but…” Byleth glanced over at the servant door.

“Do you wish to wait a bit longer, By?”

“No. I’m free today, let’s do it.” 

“Good. You know the word?”

“Flowers?” Byleth held a hint of a smile, knowing that the word felt rather silly in the context.

“Good, good.”

“That applies to you as well, El,” Byleth sighed. The former professor was not dumb by any means. She could see the tiredness in Edelgard’s eyes, the hesitance in her typically quick movements, the amount of time she had someone else fill in her spot at gatherings. Sure, Byleth acted aloof and seemed to have no common sense, but she could see what the Emperor was trying so desperately to hide. Besides, Edelgard’s trauma was reason enough for Byleth to worry over her partner.

“Of course, By.” Edelgard’s soft expression of concern was swiftly replaced by that of a cold queen. “Miss Eisner, you’ve come with the supplies I asked for?”

“Yes, milady.”

“Good. Place them before me.”

Byleth laid the crimson tinted box in front of Edelgard. The emperor uncrossed her legs and went to pick up the box. She opened the latch to reveal the contents. Stored inside was a large, semi-realistic glass dildo, two harnesses that the dildo could be attached to, and a large vial of lubricant. Adjacent to the items was a pouch with a smaller yet otherwise matching dildo. Edelgard’s thin fingers hovered over the contents, checking everything over multiple times. She reassumed her position on the throne.

“Come here, Miss Eisner.”

“What would you ask of me, milady?”

“Take this.” Edelgard took the small dildo and the matching harness out of the box and handed it to Byleth. “Put it on.”

“Milady, what is this?” Byleth asked, acting as if she was shocked and confused, but internally melting in arousal at the scene she was helping to create.

“Put on the harness!” Edelgard watched as Byleth shuffled. “Pants off as well. Harnesses are not on correctly until I can see your ass.”

Byleth obeyed the emperor, sliding off her lower coverings and placing the harness onto her body. She tightened the straps as Edelgard seemed to grow impatient.

“Well, then, I’ll just have to take care of this myself.” Edelgard took the larger dildo and harness. She lifted her skirts and removed her undergarments and placed her own harness while Byleth focused on her own adjustments. The two finished their fittings at the same time. Byleth remained standing while her ruler sat. The bulge that the dildo created in Edelgard’s skirts was truly arousing to Byleth, and she could feel herself becoming wetter.

“Kneel down before me.”

“But Your Highness, I-”

“Kneel before I whip you for insubordination!”

Byleth kneeled.

“In front of me. I can’t watch you squirm from there.”

Byleth crawled to Edelgard’s feet. 

“So, would you like to explain your crimes?”

“What crimes, Your- Ah!” Byleth cried out, admittedly in an act, as the ring of a slap echoed throughout the room. Byleth’s cheek throbbed.

“You fucked my wife, Eisner,” Edelgard spat as she leaned forward to tip Byleth’s chin upward. “I cannot let you get away with that so easily.”

“I can explain!”

“How?” Edelgard pushed Byleth away as she sat back in her throne and recrossed her legs. “Spare no detail.”

“She was just so lovely, your Highness!”

“Why?” The red heels Edelgard wore seemed to point to Byleth as she waited for an answer.

_ Damn _ , Byleth thought to herself.  _ I love pleasuring El, and I admit that this is hot, but I am absolute shit at acting.  _

“She just looked so lovely…” Byleth mentally kicked herself at the sheer whininess in her false voice.

“I need more detail.” Edelgard remained unshaken, although she also had to admit that Byleth’s voice acting skills were certainly subpar. Nonetheless, the interaction was arousing, and she had to stop herself from touching herself prematurely.

“She made me hot inside…” Byleth looked away from Edelgard. “She made my pussy throb!”

“Go on, Eisner. What else?”

“I couldn’t resist her! I took her aside and fucked her in an empty room, I ate her out, I left marks all over her neck, I made her my bitch!” 

“Really now?”

“Yes, Your Highness, I made her cum all over my hands, and all over my face. I soiled her undergarments with her cum and rubbed her clit until she came again, and I kept coming back for more!”

“What next?” Edelgard recognized where Byleth was going. She was using one of the times Edelgard pulled her away from a crowded ballroom to have a quick sex session with her. It was not quick in the end. Hubert had to bring them both a spare change of clothing, and Edelgard almost couldn’t recover from the intensity of the interaction.

“I sat on her face and rubbed my swollen pussy all over her until my cum covered her face. She was so hot with all of my juices covering her naked body, so I had her intertwine our legs. We rubbed our pussies together and fingered each other until your wife squirted all over my body!”

“Seems like you enjoyed it.”

“Yes, very much, Your Highness.”

“Then you won’t mind giving me a show now that you are mine to command,” Edelgard stated as she smirked.

“What?”

“You fuck my wife, you become my personal slave. Now, raise my skirts.”

Byleth did so, her eyes wandering to the large dildo hidden underneath. The glass was ribbed, designed to give pleasure no matter the use, but had a distinct head, similar to that of a real penis.

“Oh, so you’re intrigued by my cock, slave?”

Byleth nodded.

“Suck it then.”

Byleth paused but quickly raised her head to where she could take the glass in her mouth. She was careful, knowing full well that the material had no real give, but she gave it her all visibly. Once Byleth had the layout, she enveloped the entirety of the tip and part of the shaft into her mouth. Since the dildo was rather girthy, and it was as long as Byleth’s head was tall, both women knew that the slave would not be able to fully take the glass cock. Nonetheless, the ruler sat back and watched as her new servant coated the phallic object with her saliva. Sure, the emperor could not feel the sensation of Byleth’s mouth, but the vision of her lover’s typically composed face going down on a piece of glass was enough to make her tingle with excitement.

“How do you like that, slave?” Edelgard grabbed a fistful of Byleth’s hair and yanked her away from the strap on. 

Byleth’s mouth remained gaped open as she nodded. A strand of spit connecting the servant and the dildo broke with the motion. 

“Good. Now, sit.”

Byleth sat on the floor.

“Not on the ground, on my dick.” Edelgard opened the vial and slathered a generous helping onto the glass, knowing that while Byleth got rather wet, they always needed extra help when using their toys. Both of the ladies said a silent thanks for the design of their harnesses, as it allowed them to wear the strap-ons while still having access to their every orifice.

Byleth positioned herself facing her emperor. She slowly descended onto the glass cock, her face contorting into a genuine mix of pleasure and pain as she sat. Edelgard froze, recognizing that this was no act, and her facade dropped as a gloved hand went to rest on Byleth’s shoulder.

“By? Did I hurt you? Do you need more lube?”

“N-No…” Byleth looked into Edelgard’s eyes. “I just haven’t used this one in some time, and it’s a bit hard to get on it with so little warm up.”

“Would you like to continue?”

“Yeah. I’m already impaled, am I not?” Byleth always took this stance, but Edelgard would have none of it.

“Are you positive, By? I will stop right now if need be.”

“El, I am fine. I think I’m good now, actually. Can we get on with the kinky shit?”

Edelgard giggled at the improper response so typical of her lovely wife. “Okay, give me just a moment.” Edelgard repositioned her arms to where she could remain comfortable, then her stony look returned. 

“What are you waiting for, slave? Do I have to do the work in getting pleasure?”

The slave began to rise, a quiet moan escaping her as the ridges in the dildo scraped at her walls. She lowered herself in the same manner and began to establish a steady pace.

“Is this… What you wanted, master?”

Edelgard whacked her slave’s ass cheek, causing the slave to cry out in pleasure. “I should only hear the sounds of your pussy on my cock and your pathetic little moans.”

Byleth began to increase her pace, and Edelgard put her hands on the servant’s hips. The extra force from her master allowed Byleth to bounce with more force. Byleth’s increasingly frequent moans and the slapping of skin filled the otherwise empty throne room. 

After much time, Byleth nearly screamed as the glass hit a sensitive area.

“Oh my! Is my slave about to finish?”

“Y-Yes… Master…”

“Do you want to cum on my cock just as you did on her face?”

“Y-Yes! I want my juices to soil your royal adornments! I want your maids to spend hours cleaning my cum from your throne!”

Edelgard smirked as her grip tightened on her servant. “Too bad.”

Byleth groaned as her master forcefully pulled her off and away from the glass dildo. A combination of Byleth’s own wetness and the lube kept the two linked momentarily. The slave’s face was an absolute mess, and Edelgard loved how she looked.

“Your Highness-”

“You don’t deserve to cum yet, slave.”

“What can I do instead?”

“Take off the rest of your clothes and maybe we can see.”

Byleth did as she was told and shed what remained of her clothing. She fell back to her knees at the emperor’s ruby heels. The servant’s nipples were erect, marking them as a prime target for Edelgard’s torturous pleasure.

The emperor picked the velvet box up once more. Her fingers deftly swept across the bottom of the box in search of something, then pressed down into a soft divot in the interior. A compartment sprung open, showing a chain with two pinchers attached to either end, among other oddities. The silver of the chain caught Edelgard’s eyes as she picked the chain up. 

“Come to me, slave.”

“What do you need, master?”

“I need you to hush.” Edelgard reached out to her slave’s nipples. She pinched them rather roughly, causing Byleth to arch back and suppress a moan.

“You like that, don’t you?”

Byleth nodded with half-lidded eyes.

“Sit.” Edelgard pointed to her own thighs.

Byleth obeyed and straddled the emperor’s thighs. Her wetness smeared on the master’s skin.

Edelgard’s mouth descended to her slave’s right nipple. She began to suckle at the swollen nub, making the area considerably darker over time. Byleth gasped as her master’s tongue flicked at her nipple, and the pleasure caused her to hump her master’s thigh absentmindedly. 

The emperor did not take a break from her ministrations and took the time to give attention to both nipples. What was already swollen and sensitive became doubly so as Edelgard abandoned the nipples and began to bite other areas of her slave’s supple breasts.

“M-master…!” Byleth moaned out as she bucked against her ruler’s thigh. The pleasure from the bite marks was shockingly insurmountable to her, and she could feel the knots inside her building once again.

Edelgard pulled away and deftly pinched open the clamp in preparation for its use. The first one was attached rather slowly, causing Byleth to shudder. The second one was quicker. The chain laid between the two clamps, adorning the servant’s chest with silver.

“Look at you, acting like you should have been a slut from the beginning. You’re drooling from the attention!” Edelgard pulled the chain suddenly, bringing Byleth’s face right up to hers. Naturally, the sudden pull on Byleth’s nipples caused her to scream from the pain. The pain, however, quickly morphed into pleasure as Edelgard bit into the side of her slave’s neck. The emperor sucked at the spot for quite some time, and she pulled at the chains rhythmically while she created the mark of purple on her servant. Her tongue licked as she pulled away, only for her to dive back in and bite at the mark harder. The slave gritted her teeth as her ruler worked her over. Over and over again Edelgard would act as if she was done then would return with greater force than before. 

Edelgard pulled away one last time as Byleth began to quiver under her touch.

“Would you like my cock again, now that I have marked you as my slutty little slave?”

“Yes, master…” At this point, Byleth was no longer acting. She truly wished to become her lover’s slave, only meant to bring her physical pleasure. Her typical inability to show emotion had been overridden by the pure lust she felt and her only desire was to scream out for her emperor.

“Good. How about you bend over like a good little slave? Show me that pretty little pussy of yours.”

Byleth got on all fours, shaking her ass as she did so.

Edelgard stood and moved her slave to the throne in order to allow for ease of access, then sunk her cock into her once more. Byleth groaned as she was filled once again, and it took all of her willpower to not touch herself. She gasped as her master slammed into her over and over again with no mercy. The glass hit her deepest recesses, causing her immense pleasure. 

The emperor continued to piston into her slave with seemingly reckless abandon. Her eyes shone as she watched her little slut squirm under her, defenseless to her every move. 

“How do you like my cock now that you’ve been played with, hm?”

“I-I love it…! I love my master’s big glass dick! It fills me up and makes me want to cum all over her throne…!” Byleth moans increased in intensity and frequency as her ruler sped up.

“How badly do you want to cum?”

“I want it so bad…! I want to cum! I  _ need  _ to cum, master…!”

Edelgard continued her pace. She leaned forward to where she could reach around and grab the chain. “How about I make that happen since you’ve proven to me what a wonderful slut you are?”

“Y-Yes! Please, master, I want to cum everywhere!”

The emperor pulled at the chain as she made a particularly hard thrust into her slave, and Byleth screamed in pleasure as she began to tremble in pure ecstasy. Her eyes rolled back and her limbs gave out. Edelgard continued to thrust into the slave while supporting her weight while the orgasm rode through Byleth’s body. 

Byleth soon grew quiet as she finished. Edelgard pulled out and removed her harness, placing it to the side. Her slave’s nipple clamps were removed, and she pulled the woman into her lap as she sat down on the throne. Once Byleth regained her normal breathing pattern, Edelgard picked Byleth’s chin up.

“Would you like a treat, since you have done so well?”

“Yes, master.”

“Use that harness of yours,” Edelgard purred as she moved skirts aside, “and fuck me with everything you’ve got.” 

Byleth swallowed and looked up at Edelgard quizzically. 

“Did I not just say fuck me? I want to see stars by the end of this, slave.”

Byleth shuffled and spread the emperor’s legs. Edelgard rested them on either armrest and waited to be filled with the glass dildo her slave wore. Slowly yet surely, Byleth eased into Edelgard. 

Edelgard’s breath hitched as she felt herself being filled with her servant’s cock. Byleth paused to check on Edelgard briefly, especially knowing that she had not been penetrated in quite some time. After all, the younger lady was typically the more dominant personality in bed. Byleth occasionally wanted in on that fun, however, and Edelgard was happy to indulge her.

The slave recognized Edelgard was ready and began to plow into her, sparing no time getting to the rough and heavy. The ruler cried out as she gripped onto Byleth’s sides in order to steady herself.

“That’s it, my little slut, please your emperor with your cock!” Edelgard regained some of her senses after her initial shock and rutted against the servant. Byleth’s eyes shone as her emperor lowered a hand to her clit. Her thrusts became quicker and harder as Edelgard began to play with herself. The ruler’s moans were desperate and wordlessly begging for her release. 

Shadows graced the room as master and slave fucked into the night. Edelgard held her breath and tightened her grip on the throne in order to suppress her noises. Byleth was beginning to feel the pressure from her harness and become aroused herself. 

“Slave, k-keep it coming…!”

“Oh, are you going to cum, master?”

Edelgard slapped her slave as she held back a moan. “You will not ask me such a question!”

Byleth smirked and picked up her pace once more. “How about now? Am I fulfilling my master’s every desire?”

“I…!” Edelgard faltered as she looked to the side, her eyes betraying her true feelings.

“So you are about to cum! Tell me, will you be squirting all over your dirty servant? Will you be screaming so loud that the castle will shake?”

“I demand..! I demand that you shut up and fuck me…!”

“Will you come back for more just like your wife? Will you keep asking for more as your lady cum covers our slutty little bodies? Will you ask me to eat your pussy out so I can taste you?”

Although Edelgard was supposed to be the one dirty talking to Byleth, the emperor had to admit that Byleth’s words made her hotter. Edelgard groaned as she leaned forward and bit into the hickey she had previously made. 

Byleth gasped and made a particularly hard thrust, pushing Edelgard over the edge.

“F-Fuck…!” Edelgard screamed, her body tensing as her juices leaked over the cock. The slave kept fucking her master anyway, determined to get every last drop of cum Edelgard had to give, but began to slow her pace. 

Edelgard remained in a dream-like state for some time after Byleth ground to a halt, and as soon as she returned to reality made a point to lean forward and kiss Byleth with a sense of delicate care. Originally the plan was for Edelgard to punish her slave for stepping out of line, but Edelgard was completely drained, in part due to her health issues.

“D-Did you... enjoy that, By…?”

“A-absolutely…”

Both women were completely out of breath, but Byleth recovered first, being the healthier of the pair.

“Should I pack everything up?” Byleth carefully pulled out of Edelgard, although the pale woman still tensed at the sensation.

“Yeah…”

Byleth pecked Edelgard’s cheek and slipped off of the throne, but first made sure to help her lover out of her harness. Edelgard remained mostly limp as Byleth undid buckles and slid the straps off of her legs. Byleth proceeded to ditch her own harness and place the since abandoned items into the velvet box once more. The box was closed with a click, and tossed away clothing was put back on. Byleth returned to the throne once she noticed that Edelgard had remained where she was.

“Are you okay, El?” Byleth placed a single hand on her lover’s cheek to convey her concern, but her face remained neutral.

Edelgard nodded and smiled as she finally caught her breath. “Just tired.”

“Should we take a bath then go to bed? I can have the kitchen whip up some snacks and tea as well.”

“I would like all of that, By.” Edelgard moved from her position and stood, albeit shakily, to retrieve her undergarments. She put them back on then took the box from Byleth’s hands.

Within minutes, Hubert and the cleanup crew were called to do their part. A warm bath was drawn for the couple in their personal bathroom, and the kitchen quickly brought sweets and teas for them to indulge in. 

Clothes were once again shed, but this time in an effort to comfort rather than in pure lust. Byleth helped Edelgard settle into the tub before stepping in herself. 

“Did I really bite you that hard?” 

“Yes, actually… It felt good in the moment, but it’s a bit sore now.”

“I’ll put some salve on it before we sleep.”

Byleth sunk deeper into the bath after eating a cookie, causing her pale green hair to snake across the surface of the water. Edelgard relaxed as she took careful sips of her tea. The two were still rather wound up from their acts, but the bath was slowly bringing them both back to their lives in Adrestia. 

Hubert left Edelgard medicine for her illnesses and Byleth salve for her bites. Edelgard quickly took her daily remedies before slathering the salve over her wife’s wounds.

“I’m so sorry, Byleth, I’ll be more careful next time.”

“Next time, you say?” Byleth flashed a brief smirk before hissing at the sting of the salve.

“Next time.” Edelgard returned the smirk. “And I won’t bite you as hard.”

“Good, because salve hurts like a motherfucker.”

Matching fluffy robes were placed on bodies soon after, and the couple retired to their bedroom.

Byleth held her wife in her arms, cautious to avoid any of her severe scars as she massaged her shoulders and back. Edelgard hummed, content to be showered in affection. 

“By?”

“Yes, El?”

“Thank you. For indulging me.” Edelgard laid her head on Byleth, her exhaustion finally getting the better of her.

Byleth’s expression remained unaffected as always, but her eyes shone with adoration. “It was nothing, El. Anything to please the beautiful woman I fell in love with.”


End file.
